Order 66
by Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10
Summary: It's the year 19 BBY, The Clone Forces are streched thin, and soon enough the Chancellor has been kidnapped by Grievous! Triton Squad must do everything in their power to protect the Republic... But what happens when the Republic isn't what it seems to be? Sev Fett, Jedi Commando Skirata and Ace are part of the few who know what chaos is - But is it enough to survive?
1. Prologue

Order 66

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>As I landed, I was feeling a great sense of pride. The last bounty I caught got me a good deal of credits, in which any case made my family rich, course, I was already rich from Jang'buir's fortune, but I gave it all to Boba when Jang'buir died. Oh and there was the incident when Ace got arrested and Skirata screwed a bunch of credits out of my no good double crossing employer.*<p>

I turned on the security, locked the flight controls and left the ship. As I entered my apartment, my "new" droid, HK-47, was teaching my children about the mandalorian wars, I don't think they saw me, although I did hear HK ask, "Query: Well my little meatbag friends, do you want to hear about your meatbag ancestors?" Thank the Force, I love that droid. I skulked into the kitchen, to find my Lovely clawdite wife, in human form, cooking dinner. I walked over and kissed her, "I'm back."

"Glad to hear it," she smiled at me, "How was it this time?"

"Eh, it was just the usual stuff; We put up a flag on a CIS outpost near Cato Neomodia." I shrugged. It was just another day in the war, another black ops mission to ensure the outer rim sieges went perfectly and we could get on to more important wars, ones we actually had a stake in. She asked, "What about Ace and Skirata?"

"Ace was his normal self and he's fine. Skirata survived the mission but not me when I'm through with him after the stunt he pulled." I shook my head. There is no word in Mando'a for hero. That's because putting our lives on the line to protect our families, our homes, and our honor is just another day at the office for us. I would expect Skirata to understand that more than everyone else, but he somehow did stupid things only people who wanted to be heroes would do. Yet it wasn't because he wanted to be one that was sure, it was because he knew it was the right thing to do, and if I know anything, doing the right thing comes too naturally to Skirata. Tawny laughed, "He saved you're life again didn't he?"

"Well he's paying me back again," I rolled my eyes, "The point is I'm here with you and the kids and there's no other place I'd rather be."

"Might want to rethink that, ner vod," I turned around to see Skirata and Ace in the doorway. Skirata said matter of fact, "We have to go now!"

"Why? We just got back?" Then I heard the explosions. Low flying ships shooting overhead. "What the hell's going on?"

"The seppies are coming down fast, whole planet's under siege. Dammit! Now their fleet is overhead clashing with ours and need to get in orbit ASAP! We have a top priority mission."

"Well? Spit it out?" Skirata just shook his head, "Sorry, it's very important, top secret. I'm sorry Tawny, I know you'd keep it to yourself but I have strict orders not to tell anyone except Ace and Sev here."

I cursed, "Osik. Alright Tawny get the kids to a safe place, C'mon, Ace let's figure out what in the Force's name is going on."

So I followed them back to the LAAT/i they had come in and we flew away. "Well, Skirata what is this top secret mission?"

"The chancellor has been kidnapped by that di'kut Grevious, and we've been ordered to get him back…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes:<span>**

***See Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din**

**Buir- father; Jang'buir- Papa Jango (that sounds like a pizza joint get you bounty hunter pizza here, 5 credits)**

**Mando'a- Mandalorian language.**

**Di'kut- moron, idiot**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Fortune, which has a great deal of power in other matters but especially in war, can bring about great changes in a situation through very slight forces."-Julius Caesar_

Skirata and I had this idea for awhile and if finally evolved into something. Order 66, always a fun topic to write about as a Star Wars fan. So without further ado…

* * *

><p>It was chaos. That one word summed up the situation on hand pretty nicely. Any Republic fleets not currently engaged against Grevious's droid forces across the galaxy were recalled to defend triple zero, the capital, Coruscant. The war had spread to the core itself as the cunning cyborg general had kidnapped the chancellor of the Republic. Debris fell from the orbit as clone and droid flagships continually launched barrages of cannon fire, taking ship after ship down as the citizens on the ground could only watch in sheer terror.<p>

Triton squad was the first Republic force on the _Invisible Hand_. As soon as they had hooked up to a rather unguarded airlock Skirata had jumped aboard and started blasting. His brothers, Ace and Sev Fett, oddly enough were a bit more cautious. "Osik," Sev put his face in his palm, "Skirata could you not tell every hutt'une we're stowaways? I think you're spending way too much time with General Skywalker."

"So," Skirata shrugged, "If he does his part and joins us he'd make a big enough bang to make them completely forget about us."

So they went along with their mission word for word from then on. Save the chancellor, if possible kill Grevious, Dooku, or both, and get the hell of that flying death trap. So they killed in the way they were trained to, quickly, quietly, and efficiently. Soon they heard alarms blasting and the battle droids on the ship seemed oblivious to the three commandos. Actually they would have been oblivious except Skirata or Ace would blast them away. Sev just glared at his brothers. He pointed a finger and began to bark out reprimands, "Look I know you two might want to go out with a bang, but I have a family to take care of! So Ace stow it and Skirata, you wanted to be an aruetii name yourself Jedi Commando and got stuck with Force powers so get that Jedi claim you always want!"

Ace and Jedi nodded reluctantly, their brother rarely flipped out at them like that. They're Mandalorian and every Mando knows family is very important. Sev wondered about them as his squad continued on their mission, he hadn't seen them in awhile. Were they ok? Was his wife a hostage too since she always somehow got into that type of mess? What would happen if he didn't come back this time?

He swallowed as he hacked into the security consol they had reached to figure out what in the Force's name was going on. It really didn't surprise him that Skirata's previous assessment of the situation was correct, that Skywalker and Kenobi, mostly Skywalker were making one hell of a ruckus. Fett thought Jedi grinned cockily under his helmet as if to nag, "I told you so."

Well they figured they do what Jedi had gotten them to do so many times before during this war. Link up with everyone's favorite and the most unconventional Jedi Knight in the war and just start kick Seppie shebs into the next galaxy. I mean the log had also noted that Skywalker or Kenobi had killed Dooku in a duel and freed the chancellor. So the two heroes were doing Triton Squad's job for them, they really couldn't complain. Although there were a few other interesting things in the consol, mainly a ray shield trap for Anakin and Obi-Wan. Sev swore, he knew there would be no way to warn them. He just watched the hologram helplessly as the knights and head of state were trapped again, and the one time R2-D2 didn't rescue them. Fett motioned for Skirata and Ace to follow him, apparently they would still have to do some work, although mando'ade love a good fight.

Yet they were wrong again as they finally reached the bridge they saw the droid and Neimoidan command crew running for dear life. The commandos knew the ship was being hit badly, they had felt every thud of friendly batteries pummeling the command ship. What they didn't expect to see the bridge devoid of life except the hero with no fear piloting a capital ship and the Coruscant skyline approaching fast. Ace mumbled, "Of all the fierfeking ships they could have asked us to board they had to choose this one!"

They grabbed anything they could and held on tight as the ship plummeted out of orbit. The heat of re-entry was unbearable, as if they were flying into one of Tatooine's twin suns. They felt a shock wave as the second half of the cruiser broke away somewhere along the descent. Soon the commandos were jarred around a bit before coming to a complete stop. It took them some time to unclench their jaws and realize they were still in one piece and firmly on the ground. Jedi was the first to stand up and gingerly step onto the bridge before plunking right into the seat next to Skywalker and asked, "Happy landing?"

"Very," Kenobi responded. Jedi got along well with the two men who probably win the war themselves given enough time. Jedi laughed then looked back at Skywalker and said in a serious, "I really owe you this time Anakin."

"Oh, it's nothing, just another day crashing and almost getting my master killed," was the respond. Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes. "I'm serious sir. I promise I will get you two so wasted the GAR will be cleaning up for us for the next three wars."

Skirata then went rigid as the realization that he was in the presence of the supreme chancellor. He jumped back up and hastily threw his helmet on and saluted. Sev and Ace just shook their heads as their squad mate humiliated the squad. Jedi then stuttered, "You…Your wel…welcome to j…join us," he seemed to look for a good word choice, "your Excellency."

Skywalker and Kenobi chuckled at this screw up, although, to the Chancellor, Ace and I, it was less amusing. "Sorry sir," I muttered to the chancellor, "He can be a real pain sometimes."

"Well it isn't that much of an issue if he's half the commando Anakin says he is," the chancellor gave me that warm yet perturbing politicians grin. I hated it, it made my skin crawl. "Besides the Republic must have good reason to send you and if what the reports I read about Delta, Omega, and Triton squads are true...then there shouldn't be any issue."

I breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. It was good to be recognized by the most powerful man in the Republic. I saluted, then muttered, "Welcome back to the the capital, sir."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes:<span>**

**I assume you know some of this stuff already but for those who don't…**

**Osik- Mando'a for crap**

**Hut'uune- Mando'a for coward, very offensive**

**Aruetii- Mando'a for foreigner or traitor; used as traitor in this context**

**Shebese- Mando'a for butt**

**Seppie- Slang term for Separatist**

**Invisible Hand- Flagship for droid forces during the battle of Coruscant.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>As soon as the shock of the assault subsided and clone forces returned to their posts across the galaxy, I dragged Jedi and Ace back to my apartment to check on my family the first chance I had, which wasn't exactly until the next day so I suffered a sleepless night. Skirata and Ace personally would have preferred to go to barracks first, Skirata especially, I think he needed to talk to his father, Kal. I just wanted to make sure the ones I love were alright and to show them that me and my brothers were alive and well. There was also the fact that my apartment always seemed more homely to Ace and Jedi then barracks did.<p>

I ran up to my wife and embraced and kissed her. I thought he saw Skirata look away disappointed. I had a wife and kids, Ace had a nice girl he had met near the beginning of the war, but Skirata had no one to love him like that. I always felt a pang of regret for my brother for what seemed to be another addition of what I was sure was a curse*. I then looked back at my wife and asked, "You ok?"

Tawny nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok Sev."

"The kids?"

"A bit shaken but they're fine." I breathed a sigh of relief. My family was ok. I didn't know what would happen if something had happened to them. I'dalmost gone on a bloody rampage the last time an incident like that had happened. Tawny then continued, "How 'bout you?"

"I've had better reentries and I feel like osik but I'm in one piece," she shot a quizzical look at me as I shrugged and bluntly said, "Don't ask."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Trust me…" I would have continued except for the interruption of scurrying of toddlers as three of his four, our forth child was still too young to walk. The children squealed, "Sev'buir! You're back!"

"Yeah ad'ika, I'm home in one piece. " I crouched down to hug my kids. The distinctive clanks of a very old droid clucking along as I heard, "Overjoyed statement: Master! It's a pleasure to see you're not dead."

"Great to see you too HK." I'd come along the infamous 4,000 year old droid that had served Revan faithfully. HK-47 was perhaps the greatest thing I'd ever found on a hunt, well behind Tawny of course. I used the droid for its effective assassin protocols and he could help teach my children Mando'a and Mandalorian history. "Query: Are you and you're meatbag companions still fine from the last incident? Enthusiastic thought: May I destroy some meatbag for you?"

"No," I chuckled at HK's meatbag comments. Skirata didn't seem to mind it much, his name Jedi Commando was inspired in part by Revan so to serve with his droid was fine if he was meatbag.

"Disappointed Response: Aww…"

"Sorry HK. Any kids who missed me?"

"We did!" They then noticed Ace and Jedi and scurried over to them with the save unending wave of energy toddlers seemed had and screamed, "Uncle Ace! Uncle Jedi!"

"Hey kiddo how ya holding up?" Jedi ruffled his nephew's, Jaster's, hair playfully. He laughed then replied, "Amazing! Mommy and daddy taught us so many good things about Mando'ade except it wasn't as fun without you and Uncle Ace."

"Aww. Is that true Shala? Perseus?" The two twins nodded their heads and Skirata and Ace burst out laughing. Ace chimed in, "C'mon Tawny what have you done to them? Sev, you better watch my sis-in-law and make sure she doesn't screw this all up."

Tawny just shook her head and mumbled, "What can I do with you two. The ad'ika are better behaved," referring to Skirata and Ace. Well at least Ace, Skirata had just gotten buzzed on his comm. He was to go to the Jedi Temple; immediately. He grumbled something about not wanting to leave with Sev's children dragging and begging him to stay. He kneeled down and said, "Look, I know I make this galaxy so much more fun but your Buir and second favorite Ba'vodu just returned too! C'mon, go show them the good time we'd have! I'll be back, I promise. Ok?"

The kids nodded and surprisingly didn't put up much of a fight. Jedi grabbed the nearest air taxi and flew to the Temple. When he arrived he went straight to the council chambers where he was summoned. He nodded as he passed Obi-Wan and Anakin again as the seemed to be arguing about something involving the chancellor. He took off his helmet just as he reached outside the chambers, for some reason he had to show his face, Jango's face, to the man responsible for Jango's death. He brushed off his armor to look a little more presentable and walked in, glaring at Windu. He bowed then saluted the council members and announced, "Reporting sirs!"

"Jedi Commando, welcome, you are," Yoda spoke in that peculiar dialect of his.

"If you don't mind my asking sir why am I here?"

"Need you for a mission, we do."

"What is it, sir?"

"Protect the chancellor, you must." Jedi was surprised. Wouldn't this be a better job for Anakin? He replied, "Umm, sir don't you think General Skywalker would be better than that?"

"Need someone inconspicuous, we do. Very noticeable Jedi Knights are. Common sites, clones are."

"Very well, master." He trusted Yoda's legendary foresight although he knew there was something they weren't telling him. "Anything else?"

"Nothing else, there is."

"Are you sure, master?"

"Very sure, I am. Only you and your squad leave the planet, you will not. Affects them too, this mission does." Jedi just saluted and stormed out with questions unanswered. Did Palpatine request them for their escapades in the recent battle? Was this a sign of the chancellor's growing influence? Jedi had no idea and he didn't have time to think as he was struck by a blistering migraine. He had headaches that had been plaguing him recently and he was never sure if it was a warning from the Force or just a medical issue. The timing of this one convinced him that it was definitely a warning and the upcoming events would be eventful and dreaded.

Notes:

**That's right, HK-47 is back! Yeah!**

***That curse is referring to the fact that Skirata/Jedi Commando is a Force-Sensitive clone.**

**Also I don't spend my time with toddlers so I think that part might be terrible.**

**Ad'ika- Mando'a for little one(s)**

**Ba'vodu-Uncle **

**Buir-Father or Mother**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skirata told me about this mission of his and it was clear to me: it was a good long vacation from then on, which I didn't get…were we getting discharged? Or were we just getting a good break from the action? I didn't want to keep thinking about it, so I just took a few more bounty hunts than usual. When I got home from this last one, I decided to spend some time with my kids, by teaching them how to not get their minds read by jedi, and how to hide themselves from a jedi's radar. Then, I told them the story of Jaster Mereel, a story Boba and I had heard since we had become siblings when I had time. For the first time in my life it seemed I had a normal job, a normal life.

I remember the first day of assignment, Skirata, Ace, and I walked past Skywalker again. We were meeting up with him, a lot. It was getting predictable now although Skywalker was more distant and moody. He just nodded at Skirata as he passed us, I think they have some sort of secret handshake in the Force.

The chancellor seemed to notice us as we walked in. He gave that sly politician's smile at me, I just stood there, unfazed. I officially stated my business, "Sir by order of the Jedi Council we are to…"

"Protect me; yes I'm very well aware of all that the Council does concerning me. Master Yoda I fear is becoming too old to do his job. Now they fear every little thing," he sighed. I nodded my consent, although from my little experience with those di'kite, Yoda still seemed capable to be a grand master of the order. Yet I could tell Jedi was disgusted by that comment. I blandly continued, "Well, sir would you rather us not go about our mission?"

"No, it's quite alright," the chancellor said politely, "Sometimes it gets lonely up here and I usually talk to General Skywalker but he's usually away on campaign."

"Whatever suits you best, sir. We'll basically be acting as just extra staffing, and only one of us will be up here at a time. Skirata, over here," I jerked my thumb in his direction, "gets the first shift."

"Ah, yes," he quickly looked over Skirata's armor quickly remembering who he was yet seemed to be unfathomed by Skirata's stupidity over Coruscant. I just saluted and walked out, leaving Skirata with Palpatine.

**(Skirata's POV)**

I looked straight at the chancellor and just stood there. Palpatine motioned at a seat in front of his desk and sat down behind it. I took the seat and said, "Sir, I don't think I'm supposed to be this noticeable."

"You're commando are you not?" The chancellor asked. I cautiously replied, "Yes sir."

"And most of your missions are black ops?" I couldn't believe I was telling the chancellor this, so he laughed when I said, "Sorry, classified sir."

"I am the chancellor," he replied, causally laughing with me, "you can tell me."

"Err, well, yes sir." Palpatine nodded and said, "So you deserve some stoplight once in your life."

"Umm, thank you sir." The chancellor continued asking questions, "Tell me soldier, what is your designation."

"RC-2213. Why do you ask sir?" The chancellor touched a few dials on his desk and a hologram flashed to life between them, blue static sizzling between them. He opened a clone personnel file and typed in Skirata's designation. A file popped up. Skirata found himself staring into the face he had, not Jango's or one of his brothers' that he usually saw but it was actually his. The chancellor began to read the file aloud to the man it was about.

"Let's see," he began. I put a hand up, "Sir, don't-this is all classified."

"We're the only ones here and I doubt anyone else will hear us," he then started, "Designation: RC-2213. Rank: Private. Known Alias: None except goes by nickname much like other clones: Jedi Commando Skirata. Interesting. I see you respect the Jedi you serve?"

"Some can be real pains in the shebs but some are good, I got the name from one of the greatest Jedi of all."

"Really? Who do you believe that is?" I was taken aback at the lack of knowledge of his idol, a man whose droid had ended up in his brother's household. The man who had overcome the darkest depths of the dark and climbed up to be a savior of the galaxy, a true servant of the light. The chancellor continued, "I believe I know who you are speaking of, just tell me yourself."

"Revan, sir."

"May I ask why?" The chancellor inquired. I was all to glad to answer, "Certainly. He's fallen, redeemed, temped by the dark again but he still persevered and saved the Galaxy. Some of the stuff the Jedi today teach is pure osik, like that stuff about no love. I think Revan was a true embodiment of all that was right and just, a living Jedi Code if you will."

"Yes that's who I thought," The chancellor replied. Deep down the Dark Lord of the Sith was disgusted by this mindless pawn's inability to stay in his place and his true devotion to the Jedi, except Darth Sidious could continue his charade and mock appreciation for now. What really changed his views of the clone was the next sentence Skirata said which was, "Well it means a little more to me now I guess."

"Really? How so?"

"It's all in the file sir." So Palpatine continued to read my file aloud. "Where was I, ahh yes, Assignment: Commando: On Duty. Equipment: Standard Clone Commando issue. Notable Distinctions: Unexplainable…"

The chancellor didn't even read the next two words aloud; he just looked at them in disbelief. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to ensure he read the words right. He thought, 'this-this number is Force-Sensitive? Perhaps this could benefit my plans, if I can turn Skywalker, I might be able to turn him.' The chancellor put on a personable smile and said, "Well then, I see I have a unique addition here."

Without that it wasn't an eventful day. Eventually I left out front, to be relieved by Ace. That gave Palpatine a few minutes. He opened up my file again and went straight to the mention of the Force-Sensitivity. He opened a more in-depth explanation.

_RC-2213: Planned Clone Commando, possibly subject to change after new enlightenment on his unique situation. Apparently the Kamino scientists missed the fact that he could touch the Force and it wasn't discovered until a Jedi General noticed it on Geonosis. We conferred with the Kaminoans and they claim not to have tampered with his pod other than the standard procedures. None of his pod brothers have shown Force-Sensitivity and there is no evidence his pod was tampered with. RC-2213 seems to be just a product of what the Jedi would call the Will of the Force, and seems to be random such as most other Force-Sensitives. Although why he out of millions of identical copies somehow developed this trait is still undetermined._

The chancellor closed the file and began to plot how he could gain another pawn in his game, another slave of the Dark Side…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Palps was starting to bug me with that Politian's smile of his…I mean—he looked like he knew something that I didn't, which was almost damn near impossible; after all, the Kaminoans gave the ARCs, Null ARCs and Commandos hyper-memory, so we could remember the slightest detail about something that happened years ago. After my shift ended, Ace went in and I contacted Omega squad. "I don't trust the chancellor any farther than I could throw 'im, stay alert, _vode_." I said to Niner. "I hear ya, Sev—we'll be careful," Was the reply. Then I contacted the Nulls for a monthly check in, to see when the big push would be and when I'd have to get my brothers out of dodge. "Fett, everything will be fine, I guarantee that Palpatine wouldn't know about it until too late. Kal'buir thinks he's onto something with the data retrieved from Ko Sai, and I heard personally that Grievous is hiding on Utapau," Ordo explained. "He better be, 'cause the war is nearing the end, and I'm starting to see more and more spaarti clones patrolling the streets—I think the chancellor is gearing up for something big, But keep your eyes on the delivery status, _Ret'lini_." I replied and we said our good-byes.

Then Ace and Skirata came out, sighing with relief. "I don't like that the chancellor is asking us questions about each other, I mean—he asked if Sev was really a deserter…" I shook my head, I knew something was up with Palps, but wanting to know us on personal levels? I motioned to them to switch to our secure network. "Ace, I know the chancellor's asking questions but if we deny knowledge he'll know something's up…" Skirata said. "Skirata, I don't know about you, but Palps is dangerous, if he knows us personally…he can prey on our fears, our anxieties, our emotions—it doesn't feel right…" I said, thumbing for a taxi. "Sev, must I remind you that he doesn't feel that dangerous…" Skirata abruptly stopped…and grabbed his head. Ace grabbed him by the shoulder and asked, "Hey, you alright, _ner vod_?" He nodded, and said something about having real bad migraines lately. He looked back up at me then mumbled, "Sev, I think there's something bigger going on."

"Took you long enough?" I sneered. Skirata can be a real idiot like that sometimes. He shook his head, "No bigger, above us, above the Jedi, above Kal, above the Republic."

"I…" I stuttered. He wasn't making too much sense, how could he tell this, any of this. How could it get bigger than the end of the war and a swift stroke against us? Unless…No, it can't be. I stared at Skirata, "Damn it."

"You know why," he said before being struck another blistering migrane. Ace held him up, "Sev we really should get him to a medcenter."

"Elek," was my reply, "Skirata, why you have to be one of the jettise?"

"The chancellor knows about that. I think he wants to use Anakin and me…" he said before letting out a tirade of swears through the pain. That was one hell of a migrane. He shook Ace off, "let me get to a medcenter, I got this." He waved us off, I was reluctant to go, and he could barely walk in a straight line let alone get to a medcenter. I looked at Ace and laughed nervously, "Cuun di'kute vod."

Soon, we arrived at the barracks, and I saw that Darman was holding a baby; "eh, I got 4 so far, why can't Dar have one?" I thought to myself. We greeted Omega squad and congratulated them on the victory with the Hourgab problem. They said that the Deltas helped, and we went on talking about the war, where we thought it was going, our suspicions, having to bang out when things ended, all that fun junk. I had just remembered that Delta Squad was sent to Kashyyyk before the attack on the Capital; I wanted to Comm my brothers across the galaxy, but they needed to be in range of my communicator. I asked, "So…who's kid is that? And don't lie to me, 'cause I have my ways of finding out who's kid that is…" Darman sat, the kid bouncing on his knee, and gave me the "You don't recognize the resemblance, do you?" look. Then it hit me that was _his_ son...and there lokked to be a hint of Genral Tur-mukan in there too. I nodded like I knew it all along. As long as the kid remained a secret, I wasn't going to blow his cover and if his cover was blown I'd give him as much support as I could. Ace and I made our way to our quarters for some R&R. I was about to plop onto my bunk when I remembered that I had to go Visit Boba. "_Vode_, I'll catch you later, I gotta go see that my little brother gets his bail," I said and began to walk out, and then Ace stopped me. "Sev, could you drop me off at my girlfriend's place? I need to talk to her about something." I nodded and led my brother to the _Talyc Parjai_.

**(Ace's POV)**

Sev glared at me as I walked off the ship, it was one of those, "Don't go screwing around because I'm going to really need HELP."

I nodded sarcastically, as if to mock Sev as a joke. I expected if he'd say that to anyone it would be Skirata, if I was in any trouble that Sev was worried about I would have already been screwed. I took off my helmet and kissed my girl as I walked up to her. I'd been dating her since one of the earlier days of the war; it made me forget my troubles. Actually I do owe Skirata for that one; he's saved that more than a few times. One thing you should learn about my brother, never owe him a favor. We were both grinning; maybe Sev's caution wasn't entirely farfetched, except for the fact that I was right in the fact that I was screwed. Ok so my girlfriend and I have a little ritual when we get back and well, yeah there's that. I was smiling ear to ear when she told me, I guess if I could get that far it might as well be the right time.

"Cyar'ika?" I asked. She looked at me when she replied, "yeah?"

"Uhh, this is kind of out there and you know I'm not the smoothest talker…"

"Ace," she picked up what he going to say, "Yes, Ace, yes."

We walked inside, leaving Sev to deal with his business with _Boba_.

"Ace, I have something to tell you," Mikaela said.

"I do too, I'll go first..." I replied.

I set my helmet on the table, and hung my blaster from my belt, saying, "Mikaela, We've been seeing each other for 4 years now, right?" She nodded, and I continiued, "Well...I've been thinking about it and I think-I want to take it a step farther, will you marry me?" She smiled, and squealed, "Oh...YES!"

We extanged our vows, mandalorian style; then Mikaela said, "Ace, now I have to tell you something-I...i'm-_pregnant_,"

I smiled and said, "That's wonderful-I can't wait to tell my brothers the good news!"

I checked my chrono and it read 1200 hours, I needed to be at the senate building within a half-hour...well, I guess it's time to celebrate with my wife!

**Sev's POV**

I landed my ship, did the routine checks and activation of security, then walked out to see that my little brother got his bail. As I was walking in, it was eerily quiet. I walked to the desk and rang the bell-no one answered, so I tried again, still no answer. I did the only annoying thing I could do: Bang on the bell till it broke..then a droid came to the desk.

"Where's Boba Fett's cell?" I asked the droid.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave now, there has been a fluke in the system." Was the reply. I cocked an eye brow, and showed him my tags. "Listen, I'm here to deliver his bail, and I want to know where his cell is." I said.

"Down the hall to the left, cell 1138. And take care, sir," the monotone droid said pointing.

I walked down the hall, turned left and scanned for cell 1138...then a chill ran down my spine.

"Bossk...i'm surprised you didn't escape sooner..." I said, hefting up my Deece.

"Fett, it'sssss been fun, but I have creditssss to get, now lower your weapon and maybe the ssssssmaller one won't get hurt..." Bossk said with his slippery hiss. I turned and saw that he had Boba in a half nelson, blaster to his head. I nodded, lowered my Deece, putting it on the floor. "Roll it to me," Bossk said. I slid it to him, while I thought of a plan to save Boba's neck. Then, out of no where, I grab my knife and throw it at Bossk's leg. I missed, like I thought I would, so I ran at him, ripping Boba out of his grasp, and grabbing my Deece. "Boba, Take cover! I'll be with you in a minute!" I said to Boba. He got behind a wall, and peered from behind. after a rough minute of fighting, I said, "Make that 2 minutes!" Another minute passed, and I had gotten my knife back. I figured Bossk would go for a low blow, so I went low, but he went high...keeping balance, I jabbed upward with my knife, catching him in the left thigh. He went down, grabbing my knife and throwing it at me. I dodged it, and nailed him in the nose with my fist.

With Bossk down for the count, I grabbed my gear, and went looking for Boba. I found him under the front desk, which he seemed to be crying.

"Boba, It's fine; Let's go home." I said to my brother. He nodded, and I led him to my ship. When we got airborn, I asked Boba, "How did you get caught?"

He murmered something, all I heared was, "Jedi plo koon and a padawan..."

"Say again, Boba, I couldn't hear you." I said. He replied, "I was found on Florum by the Jedi Plo Koon and a Padawan! Aurra left me for dead!"

I shook my head, and said, "Boba, you can't trust Aurra Sing, besides, how did you meet her?"

He told me about him getting swindled out of Jango's fortune and Aurra had been there at the time. He told me the details, and I was pissed. I said, "The next time I see Aurra, I'm gonna Kill her..."

Minutes later we came out of Hyperspace to the sight of Mandalore. I flew down to the homestead, and told Boba to look out for himself and to not be scared to ask me for help, because he knows that I could and WOULD help him. I saw him walk in and shut the door behind him. I went airborn again, got to space and set the navi for Coruscant. I arrived at my place and called a taxi and headed to the senate building. I paid the fare and got out, to see my Brothers, Skirata and Ace standing there, as if waiting for me. "What? Can't a guy be late to anything?" I said, switching to our secure link. "Well, you gonna tell him, Ace?" Skirata said. Ace nodded and said, "_Vode_, I'm gonna be a daddy!" then It was time for Skirata to take his shift. "Well, Ace, you're in the big legues now. You can't go in full force like you used to." I said, gripping his are.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was thinking this is going to be a Skirata chapter…

**Sev's POV: a few hours later**

I could tell there was something wrong with Skirata. No matter how hard he tried he could never hide when he was angry or confused. I think he was both right now. I wasn't really concerned by the fact he was confused, we all were, but it was the anger that scared me, a Mandalorian. As you can image Skirata being a Jedi clone isn't one to get too angry, he's a nice guy, probably one of the nicest guys I know, which on some days didn't help us any. He goes to the extreme sometimes, if he has to die to save some random guy-I think he'd do it. Which is why I'm so concerned.

You see a lot of people have a breaking point. It's why that chaakar Windu's shatterpoint power works so well, it targets those weak links. Another thing about the breaking point is the old saying nice guys finish last. I think giving your time to others, no matter how rewarding for you, is absolute hell for you, especially when you're underappreciated or even persecuted for them. Soon you just can't take it, you break, being the hero doesn't matter, and you need revenge or something and just go crazy. It slowly evolves like a drug addiction. I think Skirata was getting pretty damn close to that point. I remember one day as Ace was going to the chancellor's office I sat down next to Skirata who seemed to just be staring off blankly at the Coruscanti skyline. I looked at him and asked slowly, "You ok?"

"What?" he seemed dazed before replying weakly, "Oh yeah."

"You look like osik," I replied cautiously. It was bad whatever it was. "C'mon ner vod, you can tell me."

"I just want some fighting. I want to go with Kenobi to kill Grevious on Utapau or with Yoda and Delta to Kashyyyk. I'm just restless." He sighed. I slapped the back of his head. "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"Lying to me. Look you probably feel better with a lady knowing you, so if you want to talk to Tawny or...you can sit down and tell me the truth."

"Well…" he began. I don't think he was really sure where he was going either, "those migraines…"

"Osik, Skirata, I told you to get those checked out. How bad did you hit your head?" Now I realized slapping the back of his head was probably a bad idea. He shook his head, "No, I didn't I can't explain it," he looked around cautiously to make sure no one was listening then said, "It's getting worse, I'm getting visions."

"Of the future? Last I heared of someone of having _those_ kind of visions...they weren't heard from again..."

"I don't know," he paused. Well that explains the confusion though. He continued, "I keep seeing, Skywalker…Ace…everyone…killing innocent people."

"What about us?" I asked. Ace a murderer? I hardly could see that. It would really be bad timing too, he had told Skirata and I about how he was going to be a father and to have his son know he's a murderer? It would be terrible. Skirata murmured, "I think… I didn't see you too much but you were a good guy I think. I don't know what to think."

"Well that's a relief," I joked trying to lighten the mood. He laughed. I then asked, "What about you?"

"I don't know," He choked out. I looked at him, "look we make our own fate. You know that more than anyone. These are just possibilities, maybe warnings."

"I wish Yoda was still here, I could ask him," He sighed. He valued the little green master's wisdom, even I can't fault that. If I ever had to deal with the accursed Force I'd ask Yoda too. Skirata looked down and sneered, "I was one of them."

He then went into a lengthy detail of his vision of himself. How he followed a scarred and hooded man along with Skywalker and killed everyone. Literally everyone and the worst part was he was enjoying it. It plagued him and me. I can't see Ace doing such things but I sure as hell can't see Skirata doing that. It didn't end there, he said, it continued, soon he couldn't recognize himself. He became a murderer, a pawn too. I listened intently and nodded as he went along. As he finished I stood up and walked away.

Skirata had reached the breaking point, there was no question now. As I walked away I drew my blaster and turned around, pointing at the back of Skirata's head. He'd never know what hit him. It would be better for both of us. I couldn't believe I would pull the trigger, I didn't know if I could actually...I mean, I was a killer, someone who had killed for money, normally for country and honor but I'm not perfect. Actually I'm not even sure if killing for the money was the worst sin I've ever committed, I never hunted innocent people, mostly criminals, and it wasn't as if I just took the money and ran, I gave it to family, Boba, Tawny, Ace, even Skirata sometimes-except I still didn't know if I can do it. Fortunately Skirata spoke up, still not knowing what I was doing behind him, "Sev? I just want to tell someone, anyone something."

"Well, spit it out then." I swallowed after I replied. Did I really want to hear it? He began, "Don't let it happen, whatever it is, stop it."

Well I might be close to stopping a part of this possible calamity. Skirata isn't helping his case here. Nervously I asked again, "And what about you?"

"I'm not going to let it happen. I do everything I can to make sure I never become this. I can't do it alone though, either path I'm gonna need help. Can you do that for me?"

I lowered my blaster, at least Skirata is willing to admit he screwed up unlike someone else we all know, ahem, Anakin Skywalker. I nodded, "Yeah, I can do that for you Skirata."

"Oh and Sev?"

"What now?"

"I'm gonna spit right in fate's face." I breathed a sigh of relief. The future was still a mystery but it was in our hands and I think Skirata will make the right choice. My concern shifted from him, who seemed to have a newfound confidence and back his normal self, to others, people-I wasn't as sure they'd do the right thing. I was sure as hell that something was going down, but as of knowing when...well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Notes:

Most people belive that things happen for a reason, some people don't, and I am one of those people. Skirata, well he believes some things happen for a cause but that it's up to us to make our own destiny, whether it agrees with a prophecy or not, so when in Rome do like the Romans, Carpe Dium.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Well, It was finally my turn to guard the Chancellor...but as I walked in, he was talking to Skywalker.

"Chancellor, the council elects its own members, they won't accept this!" Skywalker said. "Oh, but they need you Anakin-more than you know..." then I cleared my throat. Palps looked over to my direction, and said, "Now, now, your services won't be needed anymore, RC-1707...I have new guards, so I am relieving you of your duties and sending you back to the Special Operations Brigade. Also could you send the one you call Skirata up here? I need to talk with him, it's very important." I just stood there, thinking, "What the hell is wrong with this picture?" I regained my posture and said, "Thank you, Sir." and walked out. I was on my way out when I heard Ace talking to Skirata how to get a girl and Skirata laughing about how Ace better forget that because he's married.

"oh, brother..." I thought. My brothers can be real pains in the shebs sometime. I came up and said, "Well, vode; looks like we've been relieved of our duties protecting the chancellor, and being sent back to Spec Ops." I could hear their emotions through the tone of their voices: confusion and excitement. I then pointed to Skirata and said, "Before we go the chancellor wants a word with you."

"Osik," Skirata responded. I was thinking the same thing. What other stupid things had he done in front of the most powerful man in the galaxy? On second thought I don't want to know but the point is I have a pretty good feeling he's going to be court-martialed. He shrugged, "Well at least I'll finally have a life of my own, goodbye vode," shook our hands and went in.

I looked at Ace who you could tell from a mile away was pissed off by this. I was too. I whispered to him, "If that slimeball of a politician tries to screw Skirata I will slot him."

Ace just stared at me, I think he was confused.

Skirata's POV

Was I nervous? Hell yeah. I didn't know what I had done and what my punishment would be. Was it exile? Jail? Death? I had no clue but I have to face whatever awaits me. I have to stand up for what's right. I hate to admit I intentionally took my time to get up there. As soon as I got up there the chancellor had finished his conversion with Skywalker, who just stood at the chancellor's right side, and noticed me walk in. "Well," Palpatine began, "Welcome back Jedi. Or may I call you that?"

"Sir," I began, I would have to wage a war with words against a politician, "with all due respect I prefer Jedi, Commando, Skirata, anything but RC-2213 although if you want to say my designation it's ok."

"Well I might as well make you seem comfortable," Palpatine viewed this as winning another vote, although in this case it would be a dark side slave. "I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead sir." I gulped. I didn't know what he was going to ask and I hadn't liked his earlier ones. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sir you're the chancellor, working for you, it's in my job description." I chuckled. The chancellor was not amused but Skywalker flashed a quick smirk. "Well I feel that you'd be good for this job and I think my incentives will be encouraging."

"I assume you can provide a suitable post, I'll see what I can do." He began to explain my new opening, "You are a good man, everyone who knows you will vouch for you. I need someone honorably, creditable, personable. I need someone who will serve justice. No, not a brute enforcer, but I need an officer of the law who will root out corruption in the Republic. I know the security forces are doing a great job but the Republic is threatened by many fronts. I need someone who can watch the Jedi, the senate, and the army. You can do all that."

He leaned in across the desk, "I know there are plotters in high places. We were fortunate that Jango Fett was chosen as the clone template as he makes a good soldier. Also you were fortunate to be a one and ten billion find as you are Force sensitive. If Anakin here could train you, you can save the Republic. You will let democracy reign. I know that is enough for a loyal soldier like yourself but if that is not enough you can have money, power, and your freedom. You're thrust around like a wild beast but I have power I can give you. I can give you the respect you deserve."

I didn't need to think twice about the offer stuck right in my face. I had to think carefully for my response, it had to be as cunning as Palpatine's. I'm a soldier not a politician, I don't smooth talk my way out of it even if I try to get out without killing people. Sorry, I have a weird Jedi instinct; it came with my Force Sensitivity, it fight's with my Mando'ade instinct but it's a surprisingly effective combination. I replied, "Sir, I had no choice in my destiny. The main word there is had. Now I'm still thrust in a war I have no stake in or any reason to fight for except the Galaxy has flourished under the Republic and the Jedi. You call me a loyal soldier and I'm flattered, but a good soldier knows when to take orders and when their orders are wrong. You want me to save a democracy and I'm all for that but its how you want me to do it. You want me to weaken the senate, who keeps you from becoming a tyrant. You want me to destroy the army, which has good men, clone or otherwise, fighting to save the galaxy. I can tell you they are not an issue from my own experience, I've willingly let myself be dragged through hell and back, I've seen them fight and watched them die with honor. Then you have the Jedi. Many have shamed the code but others have gone to extremes to bring peace to the galaxy, they will not betray the Republic for power, not Yoda. All three groups are trying to do the right, to make this universe better but they may not agree but that's democracy. I try to do the right thing too and I've fought battles easier than that. Well it helps them, it gives them hope, I went too far out of my way to help someone and they got this twinkle in their eye. I think for the first time in a long time he was happy. Hope leads to courage and courage leads to freedom. Doing what's right saves the galaxy, and that's my duty, to save the galaxy one act at a time. I'm sorry sir, I can't go along with turning good men and women against each other, I can't destroy fraternity and love."

I stormed out leaving a stunned chancellor. He thought I could be an easily manipulated pawn, that was a sign of worry. If he couldn't break me could he use the army of loyal followers to kill the Jedi? It didn't matter though, that was as Kenobi would say it, "before the dark times, before the Empire." I didn't know who the chancellor was, I was ignorant. How did I miss that? I never know. He must have hated that speech, especially now knowing I'm fighting to overthrow him and that Skywalker, his protégée, couldn't break me either. I'm still fighting for good, for justice, for freedom. I'm not going to give up, I'm going to die if I have if we can all be free.

Sev's POV

I saw Skirata walking out, his body rigid, like he was very pissed. "Alright, Skirata, what'd he say to make you so pissed off?" I asked. "He wanted to take out any plotters in the Army, Jedi Order...even the Senate!" Skirata growled. Figures, The Chancellor wants all his enemies destroyed before they have a chance to act. "Well, we don't have time to be pissed at the chancellor at the moment. We have a mission near Cato Neomodia, I guess the Seppies want their stronghold back, remember the Flag we put up? Yeah, they want that territory back, guess they hate us occupying that spot."

"Good," Skirata said with a sigh of relief, "missions like those beats politics any day. That is one experience I don't want to do again."

"Don't worry," I laughed, "You're gonna have to redeem someone eventually, you better get a way with words."

"Oh yeah," Ace butted in, also laughing, "Then you'll get a girlfriend!"

"Shut up," Skirata sneered back, he was not in a great mood, "Can we just dump this, and get this mission over with?"

We laughed and nodded our agreement until two girls, a Twi'lek and a human walked by. Ace laughed, "Never mind, you have some work to do."

"Osik," Skirata mumbled, this wasn't his day. I laughed too. I then looked at Ace, "you want to do the honors?"

"Sure," Ace replied with a grin while Skirata braced for the worse. Naturally he was, let's just say, interested, but he's too awkward with members of the opposite gender to excel at that mystery of the Force. Soon Ace yelled across to the pair, "Hey ladies, this guy next to me is one hell of a Mando and he loves going commando just for you two."

The girls looked at each other and giggle. Ace mockingly punched Skirata in the shoulder, "Isn't that right ner vod?"

"I uhh…" he froze up, for someone who charges headfirst into battle selflessly he can be a real idiot when it comes to talking to girls. The pair was beginning to lose interest before he finally got the nerve to continue, "Sorry, I…err… just get nervous when I'm talking to beautiful women."

Ace and I laughed again, rolling our eyes; Skirata had really saved himself with that one. I pushed him forward, we didn't ship out immediately, and we did have a day to get prepped. He looked back and I think he smiled under that helmet of his as he went off with the two girls. I looked at Ace with a look of utter disbelief. "Who knew Skirata had it in him," he laughed.

So I think Skirata thinks he should be President after that (which is weird since he lost his class election), and frankly I think he do a (you decided my potential!) job.


	8. Chapter 7

Well, Skirata had a good time - ok, no he didn't. It was going fine until he found out that the girls he was with already had boyfriends. Ouch, what a blow... Actually there's a bit more to the story.

I heard my comm going off like a Tusken raider in an Oasis. "Y'ello," I said. "Vod, I need some reinforcements, got the time?" Skirata said urgently. "On my way, Skirata, where are you?" I muttered, and grabbed my mandalorian armor. He said the Outlander's club. As I put my helmet on, my wife asked, "Cyar'ika, who was that?"

"My Brother," I said, turning towards her. "What's he done now?"

"I don't want to know." As soon as I got to the Outlander's club I was confused about why Skirata had been so concerned over the comm. As soon as I walked in however I realized why. There was a mass of sentient beings, human, humanoid, and the most exotic aliens in the Galaxy all clumped around watching and chanting cheers and insults in excitement at an opening of the middle of the crowd. I drew one of my Westars slyly; I didn't want a blaster causing mass chaos until I needed. Knowing Skirata that probably means I'll need to.

As I pushed my way through rather colorful crowd I saw what they were all enthralled with. Skirata was sparring with two humans, and their thugs all alien species known for muscle not brains. Combined there were six, the two humans who seemed to be the leaders of this gang, two Gammorrians and two Aqualish and they had apparently failed with fist and drawing blood wasn't enough, they were there to maim my brother.

Except these cowards' cheap shots were not what was entertaining the crowd, it was, surprisingly, Skirata. Three of the thugs were bent over in agonizing pain on the ground, their weapons nearby, and it looked like one of the humans was about to go down too. Either way I had to jump in and save my brother, make him owe me for once. I holstered my blaster and dove in, knocking out that last thug. That left the two humans vs. Skirata and me. One of them spat, "C'mon clone, too afraid to win in a fair fight."

"I hardly call what we had before fair," Skirata began, "and secondly, you're the ones who tried to kill me when it became fair. I don't think our fans here," he raised his voice for the masses to hear, "Like dirty, rotten, cowards!"

That riled the crowd up and really got our opponents seeing red. I scoffed, trying to provoke them even more: bad idea.

"You two really thing you can take on Mando'ade! C'mon, I'll let you run."

"Sev don't!" I heard Skirata scream right before all hell broke loose. The one I had said that to had had enough of Skirata and made a knife lunge at my brother. Skirata dodged towards the edge as the other human's blade cut through flesh, the flesh of his friend. The lunge had dragged the first idiot's body where Skirata had been a moment before and into his friend's attack. It was a deep blow into the first one's side, and blood was pouring everywhere. The survivor just stood there in shock then pointed a finger at Skirata, "You killed him! Wait until his father finds out and mine! We're both sons of two of the most influential senators! Wait until we have your head!"

"No one cares who your father is! They'll only remember you're a hutt'uun meg kyracy kaysh burc'ya!" I screamed back before I looked at Skirata who was staring blankly ahead. He didn't want bloodshed; I didn't either, even the crowd seemed a bit dulled down by this. Soon CSF was trying to burst through the door but they crowd was fighting hard to save their champion. A bald human ran up to Skirata and yelled frantically, "CSF's trying to burst in for your head! We all know you're innocent but they won't care! Get lost now!"

"Thanks," I replied for Skirata as dragged him out. He soon regained himself and began to run with me to the speeder I had taken to get there. Soon we were out of that hellhole and flying high in the Coruscanti skylanes. "Osik," Skirata cursed as he took off his helmet, "Why did those two drunks go after me! Why can't they just let things go! Now one's dead and the other one wants me to rot in a cell!"

"Undesii," I told him. "We all know it wasn't your fault but CSF won't see it that way especially if they hear about how you stuck it to Palpatine. Just tell me what happened ok?"

"Fine those two girls, which by the way is the last time I take advice from you and Ace by the way, although I was having a good time until that fight, apparently had those di'kite as boyfriends a while back. Well they came over and starting hitting on them again and making passes even after they told the idiots to get lost. They did, for five minutes before they returned with thugs. Naturally," he rolled his eyes, "my Jedi-Mando sense of honor drove me to protect the girls and that's where you walked in; me winning a rigged fight. On the bright side I think those two girls love me now but it doesn't help that I'm a fugitive. Osik, I need to speak with Kal'buir, he'll find a way out of this mess for me."

"Look, spend the night at my place, they won't find us trust me. I'll tell one of the Nulls or Omega what happened and we can talk to Kal in the morning. Ok?"

"Yeah," he said almost relieved. I was glad I had kept my helmet on so Skirata couldn't see how tightly my jaw had clenched in anger. Skirata deserved a hero's welcome when the war was over, we all knew it, granted he wouldn't get it because he was black-ops but he'd still get some recognition for everything he did. Now he was being chased from the Republic because of two senators didn't realize their sons were as crooked as they were. It wasn't like he could just clear his name either, any court that let Gunray evade justice after Naboo to start this war was not going to listen to a clone over a senator's coward of a son and the chancellor would be itching for revenge after Skirata shot the offer of spying for the chancellor down. If Skirata stayed he'd be executed for a crime he didn't commit. Yes, things were really taking a turn for the worst. What a waste -

Notes:

Vod-brother

Cyar'ika-baby, honey

Hutt'uun-coward

Osik-crap

Undesii-calm down.

Di'kite-morons

Meg kyracy kaysh burc'ya- who killed his friend


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We managed to get back to my place, Skirata explained what had happened to my wife, and she gave him the best advice she could. "Umm, you really need to think with your head next time."

"Hey," Skirata shrugged, "I think with my heart, I've saved more lives than I can count and now it's getting me in trouble."

"I don't think you were thinking with that either," Tawny laughed, "Skirata, just promise me you won't just jump in head first sometimes. Actually get to know the girl instead of just trying to get her in your bunk."

"Or I can do what you two did," he looked up at me and laughed, "Take a bounty out on someone and end up marrying her. You really knew her I bet."

"Well…" I began then I realized something, "Wait a minute. How do you even know about that?"

"The chancellor looked up your file while I was in there once. I think he was planning to blackmail me into taking that job before he offered. It doesn't really matter now. I'm screwed either way."

"If the Seps don't kill him I will," I sneered. That politician was really getting on my nerves, "I mean maybe someone I actually care for and has fought the seps will replace him."

"Don't let anyone else hear that or we'd be on the run together." I shrugged, "CSF couldn't catch you even when you're one of the Republic's most wanted. Trust me I've dealt with them before."

"Well that's encouraging. I could get used to killing crooked criminals…oops…spoiled chaakar who are as bad as their corrupt senators of parents. I love this war, either way we're screwed."

"Negativity is obviously the way to go," Tawny broke in, "Weren't you the one who planned to fight the good fight 'til the end?"

"Nah," I joked, "He just realized either way we get screwed." I heard my comm. going off and went into another room to take it. Ace came over, "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" I responded. Ace swore. He sounded really angry, "Where's Skirata."

"Uhh Kal's at base I think." I had a bad feeling about this. Ace swore again. "He's no longer a Skirata now? Kal finally get pissed at his Jedi worshipping?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" This didn't sound like Ace. He continued, "Our brother, well dar'vod now after everything he pulls. Jedi Commando, RC-2213, or whatever he's choosing to embarrass himself with is going to get us killed. He just murdered a son of an influential senator. Now I'm going to save our image and turn him in, dead or alive. Stop a Jedi plot too."

"Ok even I don't believe the Jedi would plot against the Republic. Let's be realistic here."

"I'll tell you everything when I get there. If Skirata is there keep him occupied or else I'll be forced to go after you too."

"Skirata isn't here but come anyway. We're going to need to talk." Then I cut him off and ran back into the other room, "Skirata get outta here."

"Why? I was just getting cozy." He replied. I looked at him, "Ace thinks you're a traitor, that you helped the Jedi kill that guy. I even doubt the Jedi would plot this but the chancellor must've gotten to Ace somehow. Now if you'll please get outta here before CSF comes here to arrest you."

"Alright," he grabbed his helmet, "If Ace does anything call me and I'll surrender."

"You aren't going to jail to be executed for me. Ace is going mental at you not me. We're all fine as long as you aren't here."

"Alright, I'll find a place to hide out. See you again vod."

"Yeah," I replied, "I'd miss having a Jedi di'kut in the family. I can't believe I'm saying this but, ahem…May…uhh…well…Shoot straight and run fast."

"Sorry about him," Tawny joked, "May the Force be with you."

"Always is." He laughed before he strode out. A few minutes later Ace came in with two CSF agents…

"Sev, where is he?" Ace said, motioning for the agents to search. I cocked an eyebrow. " Ace, what's this all about? Who told you to bring him in?" Tawny asked, walking over to him.

"Sorry, Tawny but the Senator ordered his arrest, and I have to take him in before something else happens," Ace said, then mentioned for the agents to search the apartment. I stepped in front of the two agents, when they tried to go into the children's room. "No, you can't go in there. if you do, then there'll be trouble." Tawny said, putting a hand on her blaster. "Why won't you let them in there, Sev? Is he in there?" Ace said. I looked at him, and said, "Have you forgotten about your nephews and nieces? We just sent them to bed, and I don't want them disturbed." I replied, Giving the agents the evil eye with a guttural growl that the Deltas had taught me. Then one of them got the message and backed off. Soon the other backed down as well.

"Ace, why're you going after an innocent man? Why not go after someone who has more of a record?" I said, Looking him straight in the vizor of his helmet. Taking it off, he said, " Sev, don't make this harder than it is. Witnesses say that RC-2213 killed him, and that's all I needed to know." I stood there, looking into his eyes, thinking, 'Who in their right minds would go after a clone or a jedi?'


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Kal," I asked nervously as the comm came on, "Did you know where Skirata went?"

"Well I'm right in front of you," Kal Skirata responded on the other side of the holocomm, "Or which one of my boys are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for umm," I really have an issue calling Skirata by Jedi Commando. Kal does too so it's not like I can just say 'It's Jedi' like I could, for example, 'it's Fi.' I thought for a moment then Kal seemed to understand, "Oh you're looking for that little ad'ika."

"Yeah the one with the," I motioned as if I was holding a lightsaber. I looked stupid, I could tell because I thought I saw Kal smirk. "I assume he told you about that little fiasco at my apartment last night."

"Yeah," Kal replied with a sneer, "why do the hut'uune have to go after my kid? I mean, let's face it: he can be a little naïve with all that Jetiise osik, but that's part of what makes him a good Mandalorian, a good son. Now he's running from the very Republic that he wasted shortened life to defend! There is no ijaat in those chaakar on Kamino and in the Senate."

"I know, I hate them too," I replied. Kal looked ready to explode, and with good reason too. He we are, forced to fight a war we never chose, stripped of our culture, and told to defend a democracy with a monarch. Yes, this war was grand. Kal continued, "I can't wait until I get outta here, they are not taking another one of my boys, not Palpatine, not the Seps, not even a fellow Mandalorian."

"Skirata you're preaching to the choir here. Anyway is my brother alright?" Kal Skirata nodded, "You didn't think I don't know how to train mando'ade?"

"Don't let my squad mates hear that."

"I won't, trust me. Anyway after my ad'ika left your place he came to me," that was predictable for my brother, "He explained me his plan of getting out of this. I have to say I'm impressed."

"Osik, I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Kal shook his head, he frankly, as usual, replied, "I actually don't think that it's too bad; the only issue is he's aligned himself with the peace loving auretii on Alderaan."

"Lovely. Thanks Kal, I think I know where I'm going." He nodded, "Good luck finding him, just keep him out of trouble."

I nodded as the image went out. Soon I was on my way to the Senate building. I then had to ignore the dirty glares of contempt, corruption, and utter fright of an angry figure in Katarn armor brooding through the Senate building. Well actually I think the fear was cowardice but that's irrelevant. It didn't take me too long to find the office I was looking for, although unsurprisingly it was locked. I knocked on it and waited impatiently. A human aide appeared as the door slid open and asked, "Sir, how may I help you this day."

"I have to speak to Senator Organa, it's a matter of importance." The aide showed no emotion but I could tell he wasn't pleased to see me, Organa had voted to create the army but he was for peace, and a soldier showing up out of nowhere looks awfully like corruption. "Do you have an appointment with the Senator."

"You'll have an appointment with my fist if you don't step aside."

"Sir that is a crime."

"Accusing my brother of killing a crooked Senator's son is a crime." The aide seemed to acknowledge something in that sentence and backed off to let me in, "my deepest apologies sir."

"You better be sorry," I sneered as I strode by. Soon I overheard a Concord Dawn accent, Jedi, I thought. Then another voice I recognized as Senator Bail Organa speaking, "Jedi you know something has to be done. We have to stop the chancellor from destroying the Republic. Should we just sit back and let democracy die?"

"What democracy?" My brother replied. Organa took flight with this, "Exactly! You were told to go and die with your brothers for a war you have no stake in. Why? Because the Senate is corrupt and in the Chancellor's pocket and they don't care about us, about you and your brothers." You know if I could vote, another right I'm denied, I might actually vote for Senator Organa. He isn't a bad man that's for sure, for a peace loving idiot from Alderaan he has pretty good ijaat and knows how to use a blaster. Anyway I interrupted, "Skirata!"

"Oh hey Fett," Skirata replied as if nothing had happened and turned back to the senator, "Senator Organa, Sev Fett. Sev Fett, Senator Bail Organa."

"Skirata I don't have the time for this! I want to know what in the right mind possessed you to go right into the Senate where they want your head."

"Well I didn't exactly just walk into the Senate…"

"Care to explain then?"

"Yeah well I've worked with Senator Organa before, and he's a friend of the Jedi and a true believer of the Republic. I sent him a message and we figured out a way to get me out of this mess. You see, ner vod, CSF and the Chancellor can't do anything to me if I'm a servant of Alderaan."

"What?" Skirata motioned to the senator, "Senator Organa can you help me out here?"

"Yes," Organa replied, "You see, I named him a Paladin of House Organa, and he cannot be arrested for doing his job and defending House Organa like he's supposed to. Even if they can think up some false charge they'll have a hard time arresting him and if they do I can probably convince them he must be tried on Alderaan by the local government. Besides, the senator who's son was murdered already threaten me in the senate so it's not like random murder, Jedi could have easily have been defending me."

" Well defending an innocent victim is part of the story anyway. So who's idea was this?"

"A mix, he needed help and knew I would. I figured out how to get him out." I have to admit my brother and Organa really had their bases covered, it was a pretty brilliant plan. "So is my brother actually a paladin?"

"Well he didn't have to be but he chose to, actually you just missed the ceremony. Don't worry I don't ask for too much. Although with everything that's going on I might need some assistance."

"Don't worry, my brother owes you." Skirata laughed and nodded his consent before finishing, "while I better get going, it feels good to finally go somewhere on Coruscant without looking out for CSF. Thank you Senator Organa," he made a motion with his finger pointing to his head, "I will never forget this."

"Anytime Jedi, you deserve something for everything you've done." Skirata and I both nodded and turned to leave. As soon as we walked out we found Ace standing outside with a few senate guards and CSF officers, a satisfied smirk on his face, "Finally found you hut'uun. You're under arrest."

"I don't think you can," Skirata replied, "I was just acting as a servant of House Organa, defending Alderaan from those who wish to destroy it."

"Oh that one is grand." Ace snarled, "Now just come quietly."

"No," I heard Organa again and turned to find he had stepped out, "You are arresting a Paladin of House Organa for serving the oath he swore to me and to the people of Alderaan. Now allow him to pass unmolested or the Senate will hear of this unnecessary assault on a loyal servant of House Organa, Alderaan, and the Republic."

"Fine," Ace swore, "I'll get you next time," as he stormed out.


	11. Chapter 10

_The battle raged on. Wearily, I moved from my spot, slowly. As I switched from my DC-17 sniper attachment back to my blaster, a Geonosian jumped me. Whacking me with its stick a couple of times, I finally managed to take its stick and kill it. Rubbing its blood onto my armor, Ace ran up to me. "Sev, We have company," He said, out of breath. I nodded, and brace for the on coming onslaught. Skirata put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "We have your back, Ner vod. Now and always," I could feel a smile spreading across my face, and tears falling. "Right, Triton squad, Prepare for attack! Attack Formation Alpha-Delta-Niner!" I roared, then opened fire. The geonosians mixed with droids, and soon we had to get up close and personal. I slung my Deece over my shoulder, pulled my knife and pistol out and hacked, slashed and executed the bugs and droids._

I woke with a start, breathing heavily. I looked around, I saw that my wife was at the doorway, and I saw that I had my combat pistol in one hand, and my knife in another, reverse style. "Sev, are you okay?" I was sweating, I had a splitting headache, and it seemed that I was holding my knife so tightly, that a trickle of blood ran down the hilt, and dripped onto the blade. "Yeah...yeah, I'm ok," I managed between breaths. I dropped my arms to my side and put my equipment back where I usually had it and sat awake on the edge of the bed, staring out blankly ahead. Tawny just stood in front of me, "You sure?"

"What, huh? Damn it, Tawny I hate when you sneak up on me like that." I blinked back into reality. She got a worried look on her face, "I didn't sneak up on you."

"Of course you didn't, just like Ace didn't stab Skirata in the back." Tawny looked at me again, "What are you talking about?"

"I…never mind let's just get some sleep." I lay back down. "Cyar'ika," Tawny said, "Let me take a look at your hand."

"Look, the seps tear me up, it's nothing; it'll heal." Tawny looked at me and didn't say another word. I looked at my hand, that gash was still fresh. "It'll heal," I mumbled again than lay down. I just lay down, eyes wide open, I don't remember what entirely happened after that. All that I do remember is Skirata sitting across from me in the morning. "Osik," I asked, weary and tired, "What's going on."

"Oh you know, you've wife had to wake me up in the middle of the night telling me to get over here." He shrugged, "Not that I'm surprised."

"Osik, alright Jedi what did she tell you? I'm fine." Skirata shrugged again, "It really doesn't matter. I think I've seen for myself."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, I was really getting annoyed by this. He asked, "What did you just call me?"

"Jedi, Jedi Commando is your name right?" He nodded, "and you never call me that, always Skirata. Not to mention the fact you spend the night with your eyes wide open screaming at me, that's why I took the blaster and the knife."

"I don't know how Kal puts up with you." I snarled. Although I had to admit he was right but I can't say I was thinking straight, but what did I know. "Where'd you get that scar?"

"The last mission, remember Ace dragged you out."

"Sev last time someone dragged anyone out was you taking me out of…" He stood up and began swearing. He then stormed out. I followed him and overheard him talking to Tawny.

"The more osik this war puts us through I'm glad they kicked me out. Organa is a million times better than the chancellor, I doubt the GAR will do anything for him." Skirata ranted.

"Are you sure," Tawny replied, "They have to do something."

"Do you think they care? Talk to Ordo about how Kal'buir had Ordo take off his helmet, the general public just thinks we're droids. The Senate doesn't care about us."

"What about Kal or Vao, or someone. How about the Jedi?" Skirata laughed, "Look even when he's fine he doesn't deal well with Jedi, he'll kill one."

"You got close to him." She crossed her arms. Skirata shrugged, "Yeah I'm a Mandalorian with a genetic mutation the fish heads missed, I shouldn't even be a Jedi. I'm just special like that."

"Focus." He nodded, "Anyway best I could do is Kal'buir and I doubt he's a frontline physiatrist."

"Wait what does Sev have?" Skirata swore again, "PTSD, yeah even Mandos get that."

"If anyone got that I thought you would have…"

"Thanks for the encouragement but no, I just had battle fatigue or something. Anyway I think that the fact Ace and I are at trying to kill each other, he snapped. He doesn't think we're coming back. Anyway I'll see what I can do, just keep an eye on Sev, think of him as another ad'ika…"

"lovely."

"And I don't suggest letting Ace over, that won't help at all." She nodded solemnly, "Yeah, yeah I guess. Just get back soon."

"Tawny," he said as he put his arms on her shoulders, "I don't make promises I don't keep, I don't know, I'll do whatever I can, but I don't know."

(Later that day)

"Daddy, what wrong?" Shala questioned.

"Shala, I have to go down to Head quarters, i'll be back later. In the mean time, you'll be having a day with mommy. Now, take care ad'ika, and look out for your brothers and sister," I said, getting my equipment packed. As I slung my gear over my shoulder, I took a good long look at my family's portrait. _"Great timing for your head to be unscrewed, isn't it?" _I asked myself.

"Really great," Skirata added as he walked into the room, "Then again timing seems to run well with us."

"C'mon let's go," I said. I really wasn't about to argue with him I wasn't in the mood to argue with him like usual. He nodded and asked I walked out Skirata following close behind me. As soon as we walked out Skirata mumbled again, "Yup great timing."

"Oh shove it," Ace snarled as he got out of his speeder, "Dar'vod."

"At least I still have some ijaat." Skirata replied smartly. I swore, "Can we just shut up and go? I don't want you two to kill each other!"

"Hey," Skirata whispered to Ace as Skirata walked next to Ace and whispered, "Cool it we don't need any more problems than we do now."

"Well you cause all of them so get lost." Skirata nodded, "Look I'll argue with you later, Sev needs to talk to somebody, and he has PTSD."

"Skirata," Ace snarled, "What are you trying to destroy the whole Republic? Auretii."

"Look Ace I'm just here to help, you know me. Let's just calm down and we can deal with our personal issues later over a drink, not in front our brothers kids."

"No this isn't our problems auretii, you're screwing us all." The next few moments were a blur. All I remember is someone throwing a punch, I think it was Ace. Actually it was me as I learned later. The first thing I remember is beating someone up screaming loudly until Skirata pulled me off. "Tawny! Get Sev inside!"

I looked back one last time as Skirata was kneeling next to someone whose face looked like they'd been through hell. "Ace," he asked the body on the ground, "Ace, you ok? Osik, Ace?"

He got up and ran to get a medpac. I saw Ace on the ground, bloody and unconscious; his face had literally been pulverized. "Taw…Tawny," I stuttered.

"Sev forget it," she said.

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Yeah, if you ask me; he was asking for it."

"Shit...I knew had anger problems, but... _Fierfek_"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the story wasn't updated for a few months, it's just that school, video games, YouTube, and the Bass have kept my schedual BUISY!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

That was the last straw. I needed to see someone about this problem that I had, and the only one I knew that could help me, was my drill sergeant: Walon Vau. With Ace betraying the family and almost dead, Tawny almost in the same crazy farm as me, and Skirata, well, being his usual self; Life was perfect. It took at least an hour and a half to convince him to do things my way before Skirata finally gave in and he mumbled something as he was starting up the engine. It was a drag really; Skirata was certain that my idea was better, but he doesn't mess with you unless it's a matter of your morality at stake and I knew it was the only way to clear everything up.

We landed on the strip, asked the usual questions, then were allowed to pass. I went to a conference room, and waited. Skirata contacted Kal, telling him my plan. I could merely imagine what Kal thought, but all I knew was that Vau was my only chance to clear my head up...well Jusik wasn't that far off from number 1, but as Skirata can tell you I don't like Jedi, you get the point. It was a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Vau showed up with Mird, like he always did. "Fett, it's been a long time. How the akaagan treating you," He asked. I muttered something, I think it was "fine," but I don't think he believed me. "Listen, boy; I've fought longer than you have, and I know when a soldier is battle fatigued. Now, suck it up and go back fighting hutt'une," I just tell him about what's happened the past few weeks. He just sat there, quietly. Finally, I told him about my dream. I looked him straight into the eye, and I could tell what he was thinking. He got up, and hit the wall.

"Fett, that was Geonosis. The Deltas didn't report anything like that...What are you trying to pull?"

I said, "Listen, Vau. I just got diagnosed with it. My squad met more experienced bugs. The droids weren't a problem, but the bugs…"

I watched, the Geonosian staring at me with those big bug eyes, making what looks like a snarl, hard to tell with them. I forcibly whip my arm around and shoved my gauntlet blade into the stupid insect's face, bug guts spewing all over my visor. "Nasty," I snarled as I begin to clear my visor off.

"Hey it gives you a calling as an exterminator after the war," Skirata laughs, "I mean Alderaan probably has a big problem."

"Geonosis," Ace joked. Skirata shrugs, "There too."

"Just shut up and keep shooting," I reply. They nod and form up behind me. I reach the door of the compound to the outside, I kick it open and slay a few more Geonosians, then I look up at the sky, at the world around me. "Mandalore," I muttered. More bugs keep coming, more keep dying, they just want to destroy my homeworld, and they want to destroy my culture. Then I look over at Ace, he's standing there blankly, not doing anything. "What the hell are you doing!" I scream at him.

No reply. Skirata's still fighting, more ferociously than ever. Then I come back to reality.

"Think you're getting messed up in that Jedi osik, kid." Kal says.

"the hell…" I reply, "When did you get here."

"Oh you know, Jedi osik told him," Skirata laughed, "I'll just be going Kal'buir, if Vau wants to screw with this. If he tries anything, I'll stop him."

"Yeah, good call ad'ika," he walks out and closes the door behind him, "maybe having that Jedi osik isn't that bad, gives me leverage against Vau, not that I'd ever use it, I'm not the chancellor, I'm not the Republic. Anyway this sounds interesting, son, mind explaining it some more?"

"Uhh," was all that was heard from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaagan- Mando'a for search for battle (I do that right?)<strong>

**Sorry the chapter's so short! It's just that i've lost most of my motivation, and I'm working on another story right now, so this story may be put on a hiatus until I get everything else under control. Review, if you want. If you guys like this story, give it a follow, and if you guys want to give me idea on how to continue the story, then post it in a review, or PM me about it. Until then, I'll catch ya around.**


	13. Chapter 12

"Could anyone explain to me when the hell Kal got here?" I ordered, looking around the room. Vau said, "You went into a psychotic episode. We had to use a sedative. I've never seen my soldiers go into those before, and it gets worse. Kal hasn't either... it must be another mutation in the Fett Genome." That didn't necessarily answer my question, but okay.

"Don't tell me I'm going to start lifting things with my mind…"

"You better not."

"Is it possible to cure my psychotic rampages? Before I, you know, kill somebody?" I asked, looking my former drill sergeant in the eye. He just shook his head. "Kal and I use different methods of training. I pound on my soldiers, making them survive. I make them fighters while he protects them like children; at least he gets aliit into them. Anyway we've got an idea, but I think you'll hate it as much as we do."

"Fierfek, don't tell me I have to..." I stopped short. Kal nodded grimly. I kicked the wall. I knew what could come out of it if I didn't agree. I could kill anyone at any time...an unstable time bomb waiting to explode. Kal said, "I'm afraid so son."

"Did my squad mate recommend this?"

"Well no, my boy didn't, I just couldn't think of anyone other than the fierfeking Jettise who understands this stuff."

"Let's just get this over with," I angrily crossed my arms before sulking back. "Well in case you haven't realized with my dealings with Bard'ika and Zey," Kal continued, "I'm not exactly welcome at the temple."

"Which is where I come in," I heard Jang'buir accent as Skirata, my clone brother and squad mate, interjected. I rolled my eyes, "It had to be you didn't it?"

"Yes I know you're heartbroken. Now I reached a healer I know at the temple so we should be expected. Don't worry though, it might be fun, maybe Ace will come back and flirt with some nurse again and we can have another little adventure with everyone that hates us."

"At least you and Ace wouldn't anymore." I stood up, saluted Kal and Vau along with Skirata as he went out to the speeder with myself following behind. We spent the ride to the Temple medcenter in silence, and as soon as we landed and disembarked a young Padawan came storming up to us on the landing pad demanding to know our business, "Excuse me soldier, but you can't just land anywhere you want on Coruscant. State your business at the temple or leave."

"You could say we need a Jedi healer," Skirata replied. The padawan shook his head, "So does everyone, excuse me, but you're going to have to leave. "

"Turning away someone in need is not the Jedi way," Skirata replied. I gruffly added, "He would know."

"We don't need clones running about the Temple, blasters armed."

"We just need a healer," Skirata continued, "We aren't here to destroy anything, I would know, kid I'm practically one of you."

"I find that hard to believe." I was getting fed up, I probably would have slot the little hutt'uun if Skirata hadn't muttered "Undesii," under his breath before continuing, "My designation is RC-2213, you probably have me on file somewhere in the archives, look up what else it says I go by then see if I'm not allowed in."

"That would be wasting my time."

"I was told I was expected, one of the healers told me," Skirata continued before crossing his arms, "and either I got the code wrong when they tried to teach but I think leading me on like this would be ignorance and not knowledge."

"Oh, you're Jedi Commando?" Skirata nodded. "Sorry sir, I didn't expect you to be a clone."

"Nobody does." The padawan nodded awkwardly, unwilling to admit his mistake, "Follow me then."

We soon were led to the medcenter where an aging human with a gray beard greeted us. "Well this is the one," Skirata said. The healer nodded, "I see, I'll need some time alone with him, if you don't mind."

"You'd have to ask him." I grunted, "Fine," before following the Jedi healer into a private room. "So what seems to be the problem," he inquired. I replied, "Bad service."

"Oh yes, please forgive the padawan, he still has much to learn. So, would you be kind enough to explain to me what's going on?"

I began to explain my dilemma, he just listened intently, nodding occasionally, or politely interrupting to ask a question or two. As I finished he asked, "Is that all?"

"Well you fierfeking Jettise killed my father, but other than that, yeah, that's all." He nodded, "I apologize for any harm the Jedi might have caused your father, but perhaps it is best to let go of the past."

"I'm not a Jedi; don't preach this garbage to me." He nodded once more, "Very well," if I offended him he did a good job of not showing it, "Well I think I have a solution, but it'll take some time and effort, if you're willing."

"Can we just get this done with?"

"If only it was that simple, you might as well get comfortable, we'll probably be here awhile.

**Ace POW**

I sat at my apartment sulking, Skirata, Fett, I don't know what had happened. I hadn't taken my helmet off since my last meeting with Sev and Skirata, and I don't think I was going to anytime soon. I don't know what Skirata did but definitely got Fett against me somehow; it was probably some Jedi osik. The chancellor was right, the Jedi were evil, Fett was right, and they all could rot in hell. Skirata, he's dead to me now, replaced by some Jedi clone. My wife came over to me and asked, "Ace, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled disgruntledly. Of course she knew I was lying to her, "C'mon Ace, don't be that way with me."

"Fine," I snorted, "It's just Skirata…"

"Jedi or another one, I'm sorry cyar'ika, I can never keep up with that."

"Yeah the jettise. He's sold us out to those fierfeking slave drivers."

"Ace, he's your brother, you two used to be so close."

"That was before he lost all the ijaat in him."

"He probably had a good reason…"

"Shove it!" I yelled at her before I realized what I had done. I had never snapped at her before, never, "Look sorry, I'm, I'm just a little on edge is all, I don't know what's going on with Fett and I think Jedi might have something to do with it."

"Maybe you're not giving him enough credit, after all his insanity is what brought us together."

"Look I don't want to talk about it ok?" She took the hint and didn't ask anymore. I stood up and walked out to the balcony. It was night. The Coruscant skyline was glimmering with the lights of the megalopolis. That was when I felt my commlink going off, I answered it. The Chancellor now robed and a hood hiding over his face was on the other end. I watched as the blue figure gave out his decree, "The time has come. Execute Order 66."

With that he hologram died. I knew what I had to do, and I knew I would enjoy it, the Jedi would die, even my traitorous brother.


	14. Chapter 13

Ace laughed as he pressed his blaster to the head of the Jedi Padawan. He taunted, "What's the matter hut'uun? Didn't expect your slaves to revolt? Didn't expect Palpatine to get everything right and begin to exterminate you and your friends. Well I hope you rot scu…"

"Ace don't do it!" Skirata and I ran in, screaming at my brother before I saw what Ace was doing. That was the final straw, Skirata raised his blaster and aimed it at Ace, and Ace did the same once he realized what happened. Skirata and Ace stared, blasters raised at each other. Even with their helmets on you could see the utter betrayal and hatred locked in each ones' psyche. I just stood there, frozen in time, conflicted. My two brothers were preparing to kill each other. Skirata would kill Ace for the Jedi Knights that I hated and Ace would kill him for the government I hated. How could I let my brothers kill each other? I holstered my blaster and held out my left hand, trying to calm them down, "Udesii. C'mon vode we aren't going to kill each other over these hut'uune. Let's get out of here and be safe on Mandalore."

"Yeah let's leave the Empire. The Empire that finally did what we wanted," Ace's joy was evident as he said the last view words, "Kill the Jedi."

"So you'll murder innocents?" Skirata sneered back. "Freedom is what we strive for! Now the Empire enslaves us even more! And just to legitimize their claim on us, you become a senseless murderer?"

"Correction: executioner. I'm just killing criminals, infidels."

"You're slaughtering innocents," Skirata checked to make sure his blaster's safety was off. He continued, "Ace, you're my vod, I don't want to kill you," he then looked down at the helpless Jedi Ace had almost killed, "but if you don't stop this madness, I will be forced to."

"Any true vode wouldn't betray us for these aruetii! You? My brother? How could you say that with a name like Jedi? No, you aren't my brother, dar'vode." Ace then glanced over at me as if to ask my approval. Although all Ace got was a blank stare from a man who didn't know what to do. Skirata just shook his head, "At least I'm not a dar'jetii. I'm sorry Ace."

"I'm not," Ace sneered back and with that they began their duel of fate, one of many that the chaos of Order 66. First it was just them blasting wildly, emotions fueling wild shots. Eventually they just charged into each other and continued their fighting, neither one getting an edge. Somewhere early on in their fight Ace pinned Skirata to the ground and began unleash a torrent of punishing blows. The only way he got Ace off was a well placed head butt. He stood back up, nose and mouth bleeding, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, a cold sweat going down his back before he charged in again and kicked Ace it the gut sending him spiraling back.

Now Ace was the one falling back, blocking blow after blow, somehow Skirata just couldn't get through. Ace grinned, his brother's weakness had come to be his advantage, Jedi can't bring himself to kick someone while their down. He leapt back up and began to force Jedi back to a edge of the balcony they were on. He knocked Skirata to the floor once again and dragged him back up and over to the edge. He laughed again, once warm and welcome now twisted and perturbing as he sneered, "Fight the Empire? Fight everything that's right? I don't think so. Goodbye Jedi, rot in hell with your order."

Skirata wasn't ready to die and the Force was with him…as usual. He gave the last reserves of his strength to charge into Ace flipping him over the edge. He instinctively jumped down and grabbed Ace's hand just before he would have plummeted to his doom. Ace screamed, "Really Skirata, really? You could kill me here but you can't! Besides what would Kal say about killing me?"

"Leave Kal'buir out of this! He knows the Empire is evil. You seem to be the only one who doesn't think that."

"You're betraying your brothers Jedi. You're weak because you can't kill me and you're a traitor if you do. Either way you can never go back, you'll be alone against the galaxy."

"No," I broke in, "I'll be with him, Kal will be with him, the Nulls will be with him, Mando'ade ijaat will be with him. You're the one who is lost." I looked away and shut my eyes as I reluctantly mumbled, "Skirata, It's time to let go."

My brother had never seen as much fear, sadness, and betrayal mixed together as he looked back into Ace's eyes. He also had to look away before whispering, "Goodbye Ace," and he let Ace fall to his death, a worthless shell of the man he once was after being twisted by the dark side. I began to help my brother back up and mumbled, "C'mon let's get out of here."

The whole issue wasn't that simple for him. He had just killed one of his closest associates and brother. He looked over at the man he saved, he wasn't a friend. If anything he was an enemy, he never did understand clones. Skirata sighed, "Sev you think we did the right thing."

"I don't know Jedi," it was one of the rare times I called Jedi by his first name instead of Skirata, "I think we did."

"No you did the right thing I know it," the man they had saved chimed in. "He had me at gunpoint and I'll admit I'm not the poster boy of the order, or what's left of it yet you still saved me. Why did you?"

"It was the right thing to do," Skirata added. The man just nodded his head, "Exactly. I haven't been the nicest to you before, but you saved my life, I owe you."

"Big time," my brother chuckled, trying to get something out of this. It didn't work. He looked at the edge where he had dropped Ace, a lone tear in his eye. He brushed it away and shoved his helmet back on. He looked over at me and asked, "Per kote?"

"Elek, per kote," and with that the continued our crusade to save innocent lives.

* * *

><p><strong>WE'RE BACK! Yes, indeed, we are back, and bringing you more of Order 66 and the Aftermath, till a point. Rate, Review and favorite, if you'd like. It's been a while since I got back into Star Wars... Let the carnage continue!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

The one thing a cared about, was my family. We raced to the Speeder, and took to the air. "I need to get my family off this rock!" I said in our helmet link. I saw Skirata nod, Then he turned the course. We landed on the strip only apartment building. I jumped off the speeder, and raced inside. I climbed a few flights of stairs, when I realized I could have just used the turbolift. I opened my door, to find my wife and children at the table eating some uj cake. Honestly I was a bit surprised, and envious, of how oblivious they were to the unfolding events. I took off my helmet. The look on my face was enough for Tawny to get up and walk over to me. "What's wrong, Sev?" She asked gingerly. "We have to get off planet, now. Tell the kids to pack their things, and gather yours. Take only what you need!" I said, hastily walking over to Hk-47. I activated his core processor, in which he came to life. "Statement: Ah, Master! It is nice to see you again! Question: How might I be of service to you master?" I took a data chip out of my Commando helmet. I opened his data port and inserted the chip. "Hk-47, I need you to get my family to safety. If anyone tries to get close that isn't in the family or isn't in your memory banks of previous meetings, then kill them."

"Interjection: Oh but master, I would much rather be exterminating meatbags with you…"

"Could you shove it and get moving!" The droid nodded. The children were gathering their belongings, and my wife had all of her things packed within a few minutes. I helped get everything into the cargo hold of my ship. The furniture we didn't need to take, since we had furniture at the homestead on Mandalore, and it isn't exactly a necessity.

"I have to stay and help Skirata save people," I said, sliding my blasters into my holsters. I held my mandalorian helmet under my arm, and gave my wife a hug. "Listen to your mother, ad'ike." I said to my children. They gave me their word that they would. I placed my Commando armor in my locker in my ship. Skirata got the speeder ready, while I gave my family the send-off. We watched as my ship, the Talyc Parjai, lifted into the air, and blasted out of the atmosphere. Skirata lifted the speeder into the air, and we went on our way.

*2 hours later*

We came across a checkpoint that the 501st was using to check for Jedi. You could easily see the smoke bellowing up from the Temple, now. "Holy shit…" I muttered. I mean, I hated the Jedi, sure, but the pure destruction that had been taken place, innocent children slaughtered… Almost made me sick. A once great Mandalore, being he's been dead for over a millennia now, once remarked on how disgusting murdering civilians were, how dishonorable it was. Any true Mandalorian could see that. Still, I reminded myself that the Jedi deserved it, but then again, I hadn't followed the order. "Jang'buir would be ashamed of me," I said. I took off my helmet, and stared it in the visor. Skirata shook his head, and said, "No, he wouldn't. If he were here today, he would be feeling the same thing you are: Disgusted and confused. There is no honor in…whatever this is." He then went on to tell me about the force mumbo-jumbo, but I didn't listen. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I fought them. My sadness turned into anger. The Jedi killed Jango all those years ago, and I'll never forget it. I suppose Skirata was right to an extent, but I didn't fully agree. He would be ashamed of me, but I suppose that Jang'buir would be a little confused as well. My father may have been a cold-hearted killer, but he didn't believe in slaughtering innocents, or children, he was a true Mandalorian.

I saw a commotion at the checkpoint. Two teenagers, Jedi in disguise, started killing the clones. I pulled down my Range finder, and saw Etain in the chaos! She stepped in front of a Lightsaber blade that would have killed the trooper. I felt a twinge of loss pop up inside me. She had been one of our field commanders nearly since the beginning of the war. My instincts took control of my body, muscle memory took over as well, while my conscience self was still trying to figure out what happened. I flipped up my Range Finder, whipped out my pistols and fired at the troopers and Jedi. I killed the troopers, and killed one of the Jedi. I heard someone screaming, "NO, NO, NO, NO NO NO NO NO!"

Darman.

He and Atin were racing down the hill adjacent to Skirata and me. He made it to the body about the same as I did. He knelt down, while I stood, making sure that no one could get close. Atin was comforting our brother, until I said, "You have to get out of here! She's gone!" I fired a few rounds, I saw Kal come limping down the hill, probably to get his boys. They started arguing in their helmet link, I could tell. Their body language betrayed what they were saying. Darman was going on about his wife, while Atin was trying to calm him down. In the suing chaos, Atin was struck in the spine, which was crippling; He wouldn't be able to walk on his own. Darman couldn't leave his brother behind, not after what happened to Fi. I heard he had been doing quite well these past few months, re-learning everything. Now, I could no longer call him brain-dead, but I could still call him a semi-retarded buffoon. I always told him I was just joking with him, and that he shouldn't take me seriously when I made fun of him. Kal gathered Etain's body, with help from Skirata and I, and got to the bucket-of-bolts they called a ship. I know I shouldn't be insulting other people's ships, but this one was seriously bent out of shape. There was nothing more we could do on Coruscant, although it was nice to see the Nulls again. Ordo was sporting his Mandalorian armor, while Jaing, Prudii and Mereel were still in their ARC uniforms. It was a nice family reunion, except it was under grim circumstances. Etain was dead, Darman and Atin were left behind at the mercy of the Empire, Ace was dead, and Skirata, my brother that is, had been in constant contact with Organa, and the situation was looking even grimer than before.


	16. Chapter 15--Epilogue

Etain was dead, Darman and Atin were left behind at the mercy of the Empire, Ace was dead, and Padmé still didn't have news from Anakin, as he was not on Planet.

"Alright, minus Darman and Atin, well wherever my brother went," I really couldn't call him Skirata in the presence of half the Skirata clan, but I don't think anyone wanted to call him by Jedi Commando. I continued, "I think we're all here," I said, taking off my helmet.

"…And, unfortunately, Etain as well." Kal said. I replaced my helmet, grabbed Etain by her arms, and Ordo grabbed her by her legs. We lugged her into the ship, and found a bench where she could lay. I put her arms over her chest, and then started looking through her bag: her lightsabers, extra clothes - and a holo player with a few disks. After I got everyone inside the ship, I placed one of the disks in the player, and saw… her family. There was Darman and Etain playing with a 1 year old baby. They were laughing, smiling and having just a great time. I heard Kal mutter something angrily over my shoulder then heard him curse, "Osik!"

Then, my thoughts turned to Skirata, my brother and squad-mate as my mind raced: _I don't think it's a good idea to stay, Skirata. If you do, you'll be overwhelmed by the 501st._Then again, he was crazy like that, he would've stayed even if the planet was about to be blown up.

"Nearly there, Shorty!" the pilot shouted back to us. I snickered, since Kal Skirata was indeed a little short, even for an elderly man. Short in stature, gigantic in character, a true Mandalorian if you thing about it. We were somewhere near the Chaykin cluster, oh memories of that place, when I got buzzed on my Helmet comlink.

"This is Fett," I said into it, thinking a Bounty had been posted. Good, I thought, something to keep my mind off the slaughterhouse on Coruscant. My wife's voice came crackling over the poor connection, "Sev, I have word from Bail Organa! Padmé's being taken to Polis Masa, I need to get over there! Please, we need go to Polis Masa at once! Where are you?"

"I'm near the Chaykin cluster, my ship can get here faster than this bucket of bolts could get us to mandalore. Here are the coordinates." I transmitted the coordinates, and within a few moments, my ship blasted out of hyperspace, and came alongside the ship we were in.

I wearily wandered next to where my wife was waiting. "Get your shebse in gear, we've got to hurry!" She said, and ran into the ship. The children were still on the ship, and were minding their own business playing in a corner. I don't think they understood what happened, I wish I was them. I got to the cock-pit and took to the pilot's seat. Tawny sat in the nave seat. I got us to space, and input the co-ordinates to Polis Masa.

My Hyper-drive was faster than the guys from Naboo, or Alderaan, whichever damn peace loving planet they were from, I had no doubt; We arrived at the Asteroid, and landed in one of the hangers.

"Good to see you're not dead," my brother announced as he greeted us. I looked at him quizzically before asking, "Skirata, where'd the hell you run off to?"

"Nowhere special," he replied, "I've always wanted to go there."

"Great time for humor," I replied then asked, "How'd you know to find us here?"

I could only imagine the condescending smile under his visor before I realized, my brother was a Jedi-clone. The Force was more than likely to be his answer. I answered my own question with a gruff, "Right, forgot about that," before storming off.

"Stay close, Ad'ike, this place is bigger than it looks." I said, walking ahead of the children. I saw a Naboo ship come out of hyperspace, and prep for landing. Ahead of me, I saw a little green life form.

"Master Yoda," I said, walking over to him. Skirata let go of a breath of relief. He had to be relieved that some of the Jedi survived. Yoda looked at us, and gave a grim smile. "Nice, it is, to see that you are still alive, Fett and Jedi Commando. Troubling, it is, that the Sith; Unable to see them, we were." Organa came to us, and said, "I'm glad you made it safely here, I was beginning to worry."

"Don't worry about us, Bail, we're Mando'ade, we always find a way to come back." Tawny said, shaking Organa's hand. "We must hurry, The ship is landing in the main hanger." Organa said, motioning us to go with him. "Get her to the medical wing, quickly!" he ordered, and the locals complied.

"Master Yoda," I overheard my brother behind me as I ran off. I didn't really care about what he said at the moment as he continued, "There's something I need to discuss with you when this calms down, it's urgent."

In the med wing, the med droid said, "Medically, she's completely healthy, but for reasons we can't explain – We are losing her." Obi-Wan interjected, "She's dying?"

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly, if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?" Organa asked.

"She's carrying twins,"

And so, we stood, watching as the Twins were born. I stayed back, I really don't like coddling children unless they're my own, it's not really my style to be honest, but I still heard the names, "Luke…Leia," She then said, "Obi-Wan…there's good in him, I know...I know it…there's still." Then Padmé gave her last breath. I looked, at Kenobi, then at my wife. Tawny had been friends with The Senator for as long as the War. Amidala was a good fighter, shame she was stuck on Naboo and not Mandalore, she might have been Mand'alor even. Now she was gone, but had left us a legacy. I looked at Kenobi, then down at the child I was holding.

"Luke and Leia, huh; I'm guessing that the last name isn't going to be 'Amidala,' is it or am I looking at the next Anakin Skywalker, born without a father," I said. The Jedi master shook his head, "No, there is a father, it's - Skywalker."

One word can sum up that statement: ironic.

A chill ran down my spine. Anakin Skywalker was the father of these two children? I looked at Yoda, who looked like he had aged 50 years in just a short amount of time. Actually, I really couldn't tell, he always looked old to me. He motioned for Organa, Kenobi and I to follow him. We put the children in the nursery, and told Tawny to keep watch over them. I had other business to attend to, mainly making sure HK got it into his metal skull not to shoot everyone on the ship so when I entered the conference room Kenobi, Yoda, and Organa were already discussing the future of the children. I don't think anyone at the time knew they were discussing the future of the galaxy.

"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence," Kenobi said while pensively thinking. I continued to stand, nearly hidden in the background, and listened to what they had to say. "Split up, they should be.

I nodded, and then took off my helmet, showing what little of Jango Fett I had left. I set down my helmet and thought _I'm sure as hell not raising these ones, I have enough and my Jedi brother to worry about. _Organa paused for a moment then said said, "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a Baby girl. She will be loved with us."

Kenobi nodded before inquiring, "And what of the boy?"

"To Tatooine, to his family, send him," Yoda decided. Obi-Wan appeared to give a slight nod before announcing, "I will take the child and watch over him."

The trio seemed to be in agreement and Organa and Kenobi went to leave as Yoda announced, "Until the time is right, disappear, we must."

Organa left but Yoda held up Kenobi. They went on babbling about someone named Qui-Gon and the Force, boring stuff really. I phased it out, in fact I probably slept standing up for a few moments.

When I returned to my sense Yoda and Kenobi were staring over at me, probably noticing I wasn't paying attention. I grabbed my helmet, and gave them a salute. Yoda said, "Not needed, the salute is. Your commanders, no longer we are."

"So this is it?" I asked as I was shown out. "I pray it isn't," Kenobi replied, "I suggest you go to whatever safe haven you have. Thanks for all the assistance."

"Are you sure, I mean I was at the temple with a medical condition, I doubt that'll go away…"

"We can find some solution, some Jedi survived, surely one of them can help you." I bowed respectfully before departing for my ship with my family to Mandalore, "Very well, sir."

The aging Master Jedi came over to us, and said, "An Honor, it was, having you on the battlefield. Your condition, not uncommon, it is. To Dagobah, I must go. Find me there, you will." I took off my helmet, and looked at him. "As much as I hate, well hated, your pathetic little order, you were one of a few that I respect. K'oyacyi, Master Yoda."

"Mandalore, a proud culture, honored I am to have their blessing."

I bowed my head, and turned to walk up the ramp to my ship. I then had a strange feeling, like the children I had encountered, were going to do great things. I looked back, and saw the two children go in separate directions. I then heard them burst into tears. I heard Tawny say, "We have to attend Padmé's funeral."

I nodded, and we did. It was very solemn, we followed the cart that held her body on the sides, and gave speeches of our encounters with her. Everyone did. I didn't know that Naboo could mourn like that. Whenever I imagined the planet, I imagined flowers and sunshine and all that osik. I didn't expect this. Tawny couldn't stand it any longer; no one in that system could, and asked that we go to Mandalore.

I thought Mandalore would be more welcoming, but the familiarity of my homestead was no longer existent. Nothing was familiar; everything had changed for the worse, now the galaxy was reined by an invincible tyrant. Well nearly invincible, a few daring souls thought, my brother had decided he would go on this damn idealistic crusade to destroy the Empire. I noticed that he was particularly keen on taking bounties against Imperials. However in the Empire, those with honor were becoming a dying breed now, only the Empire's psychopaths would live on in opulence.

The Republic, the Republic, which the Jedi Knights of lore defended for millennia, was now destroyed. The Republic that had thrived for thousands of years, the Republic that had encompassed the whole galaxy, the Republic that welcomed all sentiments, was now a distant memory of nostalgic old men.

The Jedi Knights were dead too. Long forgotten were the tales of how they fought the ancient Sith for a hundred years, how they banished Exar Kun's evil, how Revan was a redeemed savior and how he sacrificed himself, how they held the Republic together in its darkest days, how Lord Hoth nearly finished the Sith with an ultimate sacrifice, and how Jedi generals lead a grand army to the edge of victory.

I walked in first and removed my helmet, leaving it by the door, as I dimly lit the main room, I felt as if I wasn't alone, as if the ghosts of the pasts were now haunting me, before turning and drawing as I found I was actually not alone. Sitting in the shadows there was a broken figure, literally a shadow of what had been cast over the galaxy. I holstered my blaster again as my jaw dropped as I made out some features of the man. I stated, "You're supposed to be dead."

"A nice hello would suffice," the man remarked before a moment of stunned silence. He then asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I mean, Sev. Why did you tell…the commando…to let go?"

"Simple, you had fallen too far. You couldn't be saved." There was a low and sardonic chuckle, "Now now, I doubt the one that let me go sees it the same way."

"He chose to let go."

"You didn't see him like I did," the man slowly stood up and walked out of the shadows, illuminating a bloodied face. Ace looked at me with a glazed glare, "He's still naïve. He thinks there is good in everyone. Hell he'd redeem Vader and Palpatine if he could. You should've seen him Sev, he would've pulled me back up in a heartbeat, I wonder why he didn't, he probably think it's something of destiny or that. If I had died, he wouldn't have my blood on my hands, no matter what he'd believe."

"Whose hands would it be?" Ace scoffed, "How the hell should I know? Whole fierfekin' galaxy's a mess, and I took a side, the wrong side."

"Vod, you're always welcome here, you're aliit."

"I need that after…" he paused hoping not to relive a painful event, "I can't do anything on my own at the moment."

"How did…never mind," I didn't want to push the subject. "I should probably tell Skirata…"

"No, no…he," Ace still refrained from naming our brother and squad mate, "he can't know, it's better he has something to drive him, something he needs to fight for."

"What?"

"He has nothing left, nothing, better for him to think he has to redeem himself."

I nodded, if Skirata didn't have anything to drive him, then he was as good as dead. Besides, if he knew Ace was alive he might try to kill our brother in some form of vigilante justice and that wouldn't suffice. Of all the osik we went through together during this war, these past few months were almost the worst of it.

"I'm sorry. For everything," I said, pulling my brother into an embrace. "I tried to lead you and Skirata the best I could, I tried to keep the burden on me, and me alone-I didn't mean for this to happen, Ace." I said, and to my amazement, Ace said, "I admit, my resolve wasn't what it should have been. The emperor did a number on me when we were on the guard duty-But right now, I want to know where my wife is." I replied, "I'm sorry, Ace, but she's still on Coruscant. Do you think you can call her?" I let him go, and he said, "Not entirely sure. I can try,"

Tawny and the kids saw him, and did 21 questions on him. He answered them all, and was helped to my ship. I turned on my communications, and sat him down in the pilot's seat. He went through countless channels, before finally getting it right.

"Ace? Ace! I was so worried! What happened?" She squealed. "Don't worry, cyar'ika, It's just a scratch." I chuckled a little, what his injuries were, wasn't just a scratch. "It's nice to hear your voice, Mikaela; do you have any means of transportation off planet?"

She said that she didn't and that she didn't know what planet Ace was on. He said, "I have someone who could get you to me." They went on talking for a few more moments, and then Ace finished up, "You don't mind if we make another run to Coruscant, do you?"

I was really getting annoyed at the fact that I was taking more trips to places than I usually did occupied places that is, unfortunately, I didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to lend Ace my ship, and I sure as hell wasn't going to have any other pilot operate my ship. I got us to Coruscant, and landed in the place where she specified. I told Ace that I would gather his wife, and get us out of here before we got suspicious looks from the 501st. I went down the ramp, and saw Mikaela running towards the ship, panic written all over her features.

"Osik," I thought, and drew my Blasters. I ran down the ramp, and yelled, "Get in, I'll cover you!"

501st troopers were running after her, in disorder, no less. "Spaarti Clones never were good at reacting," I thought to myself. I shot at the one I thought would be the leader, thinking it could cause more disorder. Fortunately, I was right; they all clambered to cover, while I ran up the ramp, and up to the cock-pit, where Ace had somehow started the engines. I looked over the cockpit one last time to see the Imperials were fighting someone else now: a figure in the armor of Mandalore, black with a red trim, slaughtering the Imperials as they challenged him. When the adrenaline died down I realized who it was, and I was even gladder I was in such a hurry to get out of that hell-hole.

"This might get a little rough, Strap in!" I ordered, and went full throttle. We were out of the Atmosphere faster than someone making the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs.

"I hope both of you can live now that you have each other. I'm not doing that again," I said, taking the ship into hyper space. I looked at the long list of Jedi that were killed. Ki-adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, and Ayla Sacura—Mace Windu; and here I thought I could put a hole in his head for Boba… I was happy that he was dead, but also angry that it wasn't a Fett that did it.

Mikaela was going out of her mind when she saw clearly what Ace's injuries were. I ventured, "It's not the face that's the problem, it's the eyes. I'm sure there is medical treatment that can fix them, but we can easily sew up his face, unfortunately, he'll get tremendous scars." Ace retorted, "Oh, and how many scars do you have, Fett? Last time I saw, you had multiple ones on your back, forearms, and two on your face. One stops at the eye, whereas the other runs down to the end of your chin." I huffed, and replied, "That's because of all the osik that we've had to go through."

I then checked the chrono. We were nearly to Mandalore, and it was nearing dinner time. I took the ship out of hyperspace, and checked the radar. Thankfully, the Empire didn't track us. It took a few minutes to land the ship, and activate all of my security measures. Mikaela helped Ace down the ramp and into the homestead, where my wife met the sister-in-law. They only knew about each other, but they didn't ever meet in person; frankly, it didn't matter, as long as everyone was safe, and sound.

I waited for everything to cool down before taking up any jobs. I spent most of my time teaching Shala how to fly The Talyc Parjai, and I was teaching Jaster and Perseus how to dodge light sabers; I know, there weren't going to be many around, but it was just a safety precaution, retl'ini. Just in Case. Rozetta was still too little to learn much, but Tawny kept her eye on her while I trained our children to become fierce warriors, like All Mandalorians should be. I remember back in the Clone Wars, that the peaceful dar'mando'ade were thrown out, and the Death Watch took over. To me, they weren't the Death Watch, but true Mandalorian patriots. I saw to it personally, that Duchess Satine was evicted from Mandalore. I wanted so badly to but a hole in her head, but the Jettise stopped me before I had a chance. Fierfek. Shala was becoming an outstanding pilot, and Perseus was excelling with mêlée weapons. Jaster, as much as a pure Mandalorian was he was, still needed to practice. I would never treat my children the way Vau treated me. It can be abusive, and can destroy the bond between parent and child. They saw a little of Boba, which was relieving. He hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble, but Zam had passed away just before Order 66. I didn't think of it much, but she was almost like an adopted mother for me and Boba. I could imagine Zam playing with the children, or helping Tawny around the house… Eh, shit happens, right?

The Empire was fully established in a few weeks' time. Yeah, I know, it sucks, but what can you do about it: Absolutely nothing. I had an obligation to my family, and I wasn't going to allow anything get in the way of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the second part to Fett's adventures, and I hope to see you in future installments! Like, Favorite, Review, rate...Whatever. I truly am sorry for those who've wanted to see the end, but I've been busy, and I've just now found the time to get back with FanFiction. <strong>


End file.
